French Patent No. 72 27792, filed the Aug. 2, 1972 in the name of the applicants, describes a means for correcting the proportions of air and petrol in internal combustion engines, the correction means being adaptable to existing engines without its being necessary to replace or modify the components thereof.
The correction means, which considerably reduces the pollution resulting from defects in the air-petrol mixture ratios in the engine, comprises essentially an auxiliary air inlet downstream of an air-petrol proportioning device, controlled by a valve which is itself controlled by electric pulses synchronous with the engine, in response to data supplied by a sensor analysing the burnt gases.